fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Halloway
Ryan Halloway is a mage for the Mayan Soul guild. He's the guild's adviser and one of the more responsible members of the guild. Despite this, Ryan has shown to be overwhelmingly irresponsible and usually is seen shirking his duties. He is also a Tempest Phoenix Slayer taught by the phoenix Aeolus when he was young. Appearance Ryan's clothing style is extremely bland and unassuming. He wears a normal white cotton T-shirt with a black jacket and jeans. His black hair is pulled behind his forehead by a green band. His eyes are usually hidden by a pair of pointed, black sunglasses. Ryan also has a pointed mustache which contrasts with his thicker chin strip. Personality Ryan's personality is that of a loud drunk, his voice is always several octaves higher than it needs to be. He also has absolutely no filter saying whatever comes to his mind. This of course leads him to not be very popular with other people including his own guild mates. He enjoys making terrible puns even at inappropriate times. Ryan is also lacking upstairs being incredibly forgetful and naive. This begs the question on how he became a guild adviser even if he wasn't extremely lazy. History Originally an orphan, Ryan was left to fend for himself in the woods along the outskirts of Fiore. There he stayed until he was picked up by Aeolus, a Phoenix that taught him how to use Slayer Magic. Aeolus taught him math, language, writing, and combat. And when he turned 10 years old Aeolus gifted to Ryan a magic sword before disappearing. Afterwards Ryan returned to civilization and journeyed to Aconite Town, base of operations of the guild, Mayan Soul. He wandered around before finding a grand building with a beautiful emblem engraved on the front. When he wondered in he was greeted by a group of drunken misfits listening to a giant talk. This giant turned out to be Baldur, guild master for Mayan Soul. They took him in and taught him everything he needed to know about living the civilized world. This explains why Ryan is so lazy due to the fact that he takes after his foster father, and it also explains why Baldur trusts him enough to be his adviser. Equipment Magic Sword: Ryan carries a magic sword that he uses for defense when it's not viable to use his magic. This sword is very precious to him because it was the last gift he ever received from Aeolus. The sword has been his driving motivation and a constant reminder of his mission: to find Aeolus. Magic and Abilities Tempest Phoenix Slayer: Ryan is a user of Phoenix Slayer Magic. He was originally taught by his adopted father and phoenix: Aeolus. * Gale Knife '(ゲイルナイフ ''Geirunaifu): An offensive spell, the user creates several extremely sharp blades of wind launched at an enemy at high speeds. This is a more versatile spell only taking low amounts of magic to preform. * '''Lightning Field (ライトニングフィールド Raitoningufīrudo): Ryan creates a large amount of lightning overhead before launching it at an enemy. This lightning is powerful and flexible being able to change direction and even surround opponents. This spell is usually better at crowd control because it can cover a large field. * Tempest Phoenix Scream (テンペストフェニックススクリーム Tenpesutofenikkususukurīmu): This is Tempest Phoenix's breath attack. First the user takes a deep breath gathering magic energy inside of them, then they unleash it in a torrent of lightning infused wind. * Hurricane Trap (ハリケーントラップ Harikēntorappu): Ryan creates an extremely fast moving current around the user much like a tornado. This wind makes it impossible to escape without being shredded to bits, at the same time the one trapped within is losing oxygen slowly suffocating. * Thunder Armor (サンダーアーマー Sandāāmā): Ryan strikes themselves with lightning creating a sort of armor around themselves. This can be used to keep enemies away or it can be used to charge right into the fight causing considerable damage. * Tempest Spear (テンペストスピア Tenpesutosupia): Ryan creates a sort of drill made of wind to crush the opponent. This spell is extraordinarily powerful being able to turn mountains to dust, but once it's cast it require the user's full attention and it can't be re-positioned. * Gale Sword (ゲイル剣 Geiru ken): Ryan infuses his sword with a mixture of lightning and wind. This creates a very deadly blade that can be used against his enemies. * Phoenix Drive (フェニックスドライブ Fenikkusudoraibu): This spell is common to all Phoenix Slayers and is their trump card. This spell is activated by consuming the respective element the magic is named after, once activated it increases the user's magic power, stamina, and even allows the user to regenerate their wounds.It also causes some physical changes, when activated, for example, unusual markings, which are related to the element of a particular Phoenix Slayer; markings are engraved into their skin. In addition to physical change, five feathers grow out of the forearms of the Phoenix Slayer. * Phoenix Force (フェニックスフォース Fenikkusufōsu): When a Phoenix Slayer enter The Phoenix Force they gain feather like markings on their face, talon like nails on their fingers and toes. They're power increases massively and they gain access to unique and powerful spells that dominate anyone who messes with them. They require a lot of their element though to access it the end result is always the same an immense increase in physical abilities, magical power and all round pain inducing capabilities. * Flight (フライト''Furaito''): Like all users of Tempest Phoenix Slayer Magic Ryan can fly. This is achieved by altering the atmospheric pressure in the air. Expert Swordsman: Ryan has trained with is Magic Sword for years, in fact it was a gift from his father on his 10th birthday. Since then, he has trained to become a master in swordplay even incorporating it into one of his spells known as Gale Sword. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ryan has trained in different forms of martial arts over the years which has gotten him out of more than one pinch. Just like his sword, he uses his training in times when his magic is not viable. Immense Magical Power: Due to his training with Aeolus Ryan has immense magical power. This allows him to control his magic with ease. Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic Category:Mayan Soul Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Ace Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User